<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threat. by perrythedeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886551">Threat.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer'>perrythedeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Near Death Experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Creampuff gets hurt but!! its ok the blasters r here to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Threat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Creampuff. Sixteen years old- newly, it was march. He was still recruiting the kinder members of the bonzai blasters to be on his own team, he was always super excited- thinking he'd be a captain eventually, thinking he'd be able to make these boys' lives better. Creampuff was just a little naive. That's why he was just a bit outcast in the team.</p><p>He was soft- not good enough to be a villain, everybody knew that, but he was more determined than even multiple superiors were, the way he was able to give those <i>speeches</i> and how animated he was, his ability to get people excited, he had leader-like qualities.</p><p>He was just weak.</p><p>Creampuff wouldn't even admit that he was weak, he just... wasn't, not in his mind. He was just, more light-hearted, he was still a kid! Just like some of the others, though yea, by comparison they were more serious, but Creampuff was <i>Creampuff</i>, he was unique, made him interesting.</p><p>Made him a threat. One of the other people competing for the top noticed, and they took action. They'd attacked him in the town, cornered him in an abandoned house. He'd tried to get out of it, nervous laughter, trying to text his team as sneakily as possible.</p><p>He'd found himself pinned to the wall, a knife dug deep into his arm, the other blaster glaring him down. He couldn't even hear what they were saying- when he panicked he started to tune things out. He should work on that. He couldn't breathe, and there was a lot of pain going through him, like this was some kind of epithet user. </p><p>Creampuff had eventually forced them away with a strong enough blast of steam, sending them running with a quick ball of too-hot soup being thrown at them. His stamina was low already, from being attacked and only using his epithet twice.</p><p>He was on the ground in the abandoned house, leaning weakly against the wall, head tilted up slightly as he forced air into his lungs. A puddle of blood was forming under him, and his arm was starting to feel tingley, leg numb.</p><p>Creampuff just laid there, closing his eyes and panting.</p><p>He'd passed out due to the pain and exhaustion, and he was found by Fred, Diane, and Steven, Steven had immediately freaked out because the person he <i>loved</i> was <i>unconscious</i> and <i>bleeding</i>- Diane had ran to get the others to set up a place to fix him, she knew well enough that they'd do what they could, none of them would ever let Creampuff- Giovanni- die, not after all he'd done for them.</p><p>Fred had darted forward to check for vitals, and eventually pulled his friend up so he could carry Creampuff slightly over his shoulders, gesturing for Steven to come help him. </p><p>he turned out fine, but the bonzai blasters had freaked out immensely, both Steven and Diane wanted to beat the people who did it to death, while Fred had needed to contact Creampuffs mum and tell her he'd be staying at his house for a little. Mark, Rodrigo and Ben spent most of their time trying to keep up the good image of their friend, and it was rather easily, considering Mark was a cheerleader and Rodrigo was <i>surprisingly</i> good at finding every wonderful quality about people.</p><p>They would never want Gio's dream to be ruined by one failure, he was a surprisingly good villain despite his caring nature.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>